A Chance For Happiness
by Teddy1008
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead. After suffering in the dungeons of the Death Eaters, Severus and Albus Dumbledore decides that it wouldn't be safe for both boys to dwell on their thoughts. So now Harry and Draco have to go to Libertas Camp, where people will help them heal. Not only their wounds, but the wounds of grief and pain that lingers in both boys' hearts.
1. Arrival

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>On an airplane were two boys and a man. One of the boys had blond hair and gray eyes. He looked to be the age of around fifteen. He was sleeping peacefully, leaning on the man's shoulder as the airplane rumbled. There were scars outlining the boy's face. Three scars stood out the most. One running toward his eye and then continuing below it, another starting from the side of his head and ending at the chin, and the last on his left cheek. His name was Draco Malfoy.<p>

The other boy was quite different from the one called Draco Malfoy. He, too, was about fifteen but this boy had messy jet-black hair that stuck up here and there, piercing green eyes that sparkled not only with exhaustion but also pain and guilt. He was smaller than most kids his size and was fairly skinny. He had knobbly knees and his eyes were green and shaped like almonds. In front of his eyes and perched on the bridge of his nose were round glasses. But what made this boy particularly strange and special was the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter.

The man was looking exhausted like Harry. There were bags under his eyes and he kept dozing. His hair was silky and greasy-looking. He wore casual trousers and a sweater, but Harry could see that he kept longing for his bat-like robes. His eyes were a dark brown, but so dark they looked like they were black pits. He had a hooked nose and a pale face. His name was Severus Snape.

The three were on their way to Australia to go to a camp that would let Draco and Harry heal. They had both defeated Lord Voldemort, but at high costs. Draco, Harry and some of their friends had been captured by Death Eaters and tortured. Draco had gotten the scars on his face and body from Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry a half-moon cut on his cheek from Lucius Malfoy. Only Severus' quick thinking had saved Harry and Draco. But only Harry and Draco. Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate, had died from the daily use of the Cruciatus Curse. Neville Longbottom, another friend of Harry's had died as well from his wounds. Luckily Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger had survived, but only barely. They couldn't come with them because they were too badly injured. After the incident in the dungeons of the Death Eaters, Harry and Draco had grown even closer.

_I wonder if Ron would have joined us if he was alive_, Harry thought sadly. _I mean, I don't mind having Draco but it's not the same. It was my fault, all of it. I convinced them to go. I killed Sirius as well, when he came to save us. And Remus could have been there to save Ron and the others, but he was healing from the full moon and Tonks was helping him ... It's all my fault. If I hadn't thought that I could defeat Voldemort, they wouldn't have died._

SNAP!

Harry jerked, blinking. Severus, Harry and Draco's guardian, had been snapping his fingers near Harry's ear. Harry glared at him for making the annoying sound. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Only three more hours, Harry. We'll make it."

"I don't want to go to this dumb therapy camp," Harry said sullenly. "It's stupid."

"It was Albus' idea, Harry. And besides, it'll help you heal. You'll meet new kids, and make new friends. I went to Camp Libertas too when I was younger, and it helped. I consider the adults there my family. They'll care for you and you'll grow to love them back, too," Severus said softly, reaching out to stroke Harry's half-moon scar.

"No," Harry said abruptly, jerking back. "This camp won't help me. Not at all."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Harry, Draco, keep up," Severus chided.<p>

Draco was still looking a bit drowsy, but his gray eyes sparked when Severus reached out for him. Harry trailed behind, scuffling his feet sulkily. Stupid Dumbledore, suggesting this camp for him! No matter what Severus said, he wouldn't like this camp.

"Ah, Raven Heart!"

Severus' hearty voice jerked Harry from his thoughts. Severus and a man hugged. Draco raised an eyebrow at this and Harry blinked a bit. It wasn't the usual to see Severus hugging. The man had a short beard and jet black hair sort of like Harry's, but it was far more neater than his. He had blue-gray eyes that shimmered with warmth and there wrinkles near his mouth which showed that he smiled quite a bit but Harry could tell that as soon as the smile was off his face, he would look stern. Harry, a bit frightened, shuffled closer to Draco, who stepped close protectively.

"Night Streak, good to see you again," the man called Raven Heart.

Severus pulled Draco and Harry closer. Harry squeaked and struggled to stay behind Severus but his guardian wouldn't have it. Holding a tight grip on Harry's neck, he said to Raven Heart, "This is Harry, and Draco."

"Hello, Draco, I'm Raven Heart. Nice to meet you," Raven Heart said, holding out his hand. Draco hesitated, then placed his own small hand in Raven Heart's outstretched one. "And Harry - how are you?"

Harry looked away, biting his lip. Severus gave his neck a squeeze. "Fine, sir, thank you," Harry mumbled.

Raven Heart chuckled. "Well, Severus - coming or not?"

Severus smiled and walked toward a red pickup truck. "Hop in," Raven Heart invited. "I'm sure Swift Arrow will be pleased to see you."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the first Harry saw was a tall man. He had hazel-brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Severus, good to see you," the man greeted. "And this must be Harry and Draco. Welcome. I'm Swift Arrow, the leader of Camp Libertas. Come in." He opened the gates and offered the boys some ice-cold water. Harry and Draco accepted. While they waited, Harry used this time to look around his surroundings.<p>

There was a stable and horses were sleeping at the moment. In the center were four thick logs to use as a bench and some ashes and small logs where Harry was sure was the campfire. A huge house was in front of him with a stone pathway leading them toward the door. "Here you go." Swift Arrow handed Harry and Draco the water. Harry drank thirstily and thanked the man.

"Come inside, I know how hot it can be for people who aren't to used to this heat." Along the way to the house, Swift Arrow rang a rather large bell. A second after Severus, Draco and Harry had sat down at the long dining table, a large group came inside and sat down as well. There were mostly men, but there were also a few women too. "Everyone, this is Harry and Draco, and Severus," Swift Arrow was announcing. All eyes turned to them, and Harry saw Draco trying to hide his scars by ducking his head down. "I expect you to treat them with kindness and help them around."

Swift Arrow smiled kindly at them. "This is Pale Storm, my wife." He gestured to a woman with brown hair and hazel-eyes. "Red Fox, Raven Heart, and Loud Thunder." Three men smiled at them, though Red Fox's smile was rather weary. "This is Bright Rose, my daughter, and Roaring Fire, my son. Of course, I consider everyone except Pale Storm my son or daughter, but Bright Rose and Roaring Fire are the only ones who share my blood." Bright Rose looked very similar to Pale Storm, but younger. She also had Swift Arrow's bright blue eyes. Roaring Fire looked nothing like Swift Arrow or Pale Storm. He had flaming red-ginger hair, which painfully reminded Harry of the Weasleys. His eyes were an ash-gray color.

"These are my students - the children I am caring for right now. Melody, Julie, and Maria." Three girls smiled at him. Maria blushed a bit when Harry met her eyes, and he was puzzled at that. "And the boys: Joseph, Aaron, Peter, and Kelvin." The boys grinned at them. Harry looked down at his knees, feeling uncomfortable. "Now, let's eat." Swift Arrow flicked his hand and plates of food appeared.

Harry and Draco's eyes widened. "Wandless magic," Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he helped himself to some potatoes.

"Wicked," Draco mumbled through a mouthful of corn.

Harry was thoughtful. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. _It's only the first day_, a voice in Harry's mind whispered. _You'll be miserable soon. Think of Ron and Neville. It's wrong to be happy. They'll be mad at you, wherever they are. Soon you can just kill yourself, and all the misery will be over._

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Hmm?"

Severus was eyeing him, worried. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Harry murmured, barely listening. "I'm fine, really."

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he missed the significant glance exchanged between Severus and Swift Arrow.

**End of Chapter One**

**Please review! Give me some feedback and tell me what you think.**


	2. Comfort

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>"Harry. Up, Harry."<p>

Harry groaned and reached for his glasses. Putting them on, he saw Raven Heart leaning over him. With a squeak of shock, Harry jumped back, accidentally crashing his head into the wall. Hissing in pain, he rubbed the back of his head, though he had to admit that the pain wasn't so bad. He actually liked it a bit. It took away his grief and pain for the loss of his friends. "Sorry," Harry mumbled, getting up. "You scared me." A look over to Draco's bed beside his told him that Draco was already awake and probably downstairs.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you that much," Raven Heart apologized. "Is your head okay?"

"It's fine," Harry grunted. He glanced uncertainly at Raven Heart and then at his clothes.

"I'm not supposed to leave you out of my sight until you know your way around," Raven Heart explained. "I'll turn around, if you want." Harry nodded. When Raven Heart turned around, he quickly dressed and they both headed down to breakfast after Harry went to the bathroom.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to brush your hair?" Severus scolded, trying to flatten Harry's hair. Harry blushed, thinking it was lucky that there was only Pale Storm, Swift Arrow, Raven Heart, Severus and Draco who were up. Harry pushed Severus away.

"It looks the same even if I brush it anyways!" Harry protested, trying to avoid Severus' hands and glaring at Draco, who was sniggering.

"Here. Brush." Severus handed him a hairbrush. With a huff of annoyance, Harry combed his hair and gave the brush back to Severus. "I told you it doesn't make a difference," he mumbled while accepting the bowl of cereal from Swift Arrow with a 'thank you'.

"If you don't brush, you'll get knots in your hair," Severus told him sternly. "And then it would be even more horrible."

"Yes, Mother," Harry muttered. Severus gave him a glare. Harry saw Pale Storm buttering her toast with a knife. Longingly, he looked at it. He remembered how he felt when he had crashed his head into the wall. He had felt wonderful, the pain of guilt and grief had been gone. If he could just grab the knife and slice a scratch into his arm ...

"Harry!" Severus' growl made him jump. "I called you about five times!"

"Sorry," Harry murmured, staring down. He glanced up and saw Swift Arrow gazing at him with concerned and calculating blue eyes. Harry quickly looked down and continued to eat his cereal, refusing to talk to anyone except Draco.

Harry had to admit that that day hadn't been too bad. Raven Heart had allowed him to explore as long as he stayed in sight. Harry had found a lizard and a snake, but before he could find out that he could still speak Parseltongue, the snake had slithered away.

* * *

><p>"Draco, we need to move your bed into your own bedroom," Swift Arrow told Draco at dinner, when the boys and girls had gone outside to run around and have some fun. Most of the adults had gone with them to supervise except for Bright Rose, Raven Heart, and Swift Arrow. Pale Storm had gone to tend to her garden and Severus had gone to sleep early tonight.<p>

"What?" Harry and Draco both exclaimed. "But ... but why? Can't we stay together?" Harry asked pitifully. "Please?"

Swift Arrow exchanged a look with Raven Heart. "No, I'm afraid not," Swift Arrow said softly. His eyes were sympathetic. "Everyone has their own room - it's the rules. I'm sorry, Draco."

Harry started breathing quickly. "I can't sleep without Draco!" he cried out, trembling. "I ... I need him beside me." Tears trickled down and Draco looked upset. Swift Arrow gestured to Bright Rose. Bright Rose picked up the softly crying Draco and headed upstairs. Raven Heart hurried outside and Swift Arrow picked up Harry. Harry began to struggle wildly, but Swift Arrow kept a firm but gentle grip.

"No! No!" Harry cried when he saw that Draco's bed was already gone. "Please, you don't understand." Swift Arrow began to rock Harry gently, murmuring softly to him. "It's not fair," Harry whimpered. Swift Arrow placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay," he murmured softly. "I know; I know it hurts to be alone, but you can't look out for each other for the rest of your lives. You'll separate someday and go to have your life and family."

"I want him beside me," Harry whispered, wiping his tears. He felt safe in Swift Arrow's comforting hug, considering that he had only met him yesterday. "It's not fair. You don't understand."

"Hundreds of children have said that to me, Harry," Swift Arrow said softly. "One day, you'll see why I do this." He sent small waves of calming magic into the boy's body. "Sleep. You'll feel better." He rocked Harry again until the boy fell asleep. "Goodnight," Swift Arrow said softly, and tucked the boy in after changing him into his pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

**A/N: Sorry that was a bit short, I have to go to sleep now ... :)**


	3. A Little Mischief

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>When Harry woke, he quickly got dressed and hesitated before going downstairs. A quick glance at a clock told him that it was 6:00 AM. He entered the kitchen and saw that Swift Arrow and Pale Storm were already up, talking softly. "Hello, Harry," Swift Arrow greeted. "Did you sleep well?" Harry gave a small nod. He silently accepted some breakfast from Pale Storm.<p>

"You're quite the early riser, aren't you?" Pale Storm said softly. She reached out with her hand to stroke his cheek but when he flinched she merely smiled and pulled her hand back.

"I don't like sleeping," Harry answered quietly, staring at the table. "Nightmares."

"Of the ones you fought?" Swift Arrow asked gently.

"Yes." Harry shivered. "And my friends dying." He blinked away tears. The sudden urge to hurt himself was pulsing inside him. He quickly finished breakfast and mumbled, "Is it okay if I go outside?" Avoiding Swift Arrow's calculating look, he hurried outside at Pale Storm's nod. He quickly found a shape stone and cut his arm. Blood trickled out and he felt better. He gripped the stone to cut himself again when a hand stopped him. He dropped the stone and stared into Swift Arrow's stern blue eyes.

"Harry, what have you done?" Swift Arrow scolded, sounding concerned. He grasped Harry's arm and examined it. He waved his hand and summoned a first-aid kit. Harry found himself longing to learn wandless magic. A sharp sting made him jerk. Swift Arrow was cleaning his arm, pulling Harry back against his chest. Harry tried to wriggle out.

"Ow," he complained, hissing. "Can't you just heal it with magic?"

"No," Swift Arrow answered. He got a new cotton ball and continued to clean the cuts. "If anyone harms themself, then they'll heal the Muggle way."

"But what if it was an accident?"

"Then I would take you to Healer Thomas Everson and let him heal you," Swift Arrow answered. He bandaged Harry's arm. "There." He released Harry, who had a few tears in his eyes from the stinging pain of his cuts. He wiped them away. "Try not to do that again."

Harry nodded, averting his gaze. Swift Arrow laid a hand on Harry's neck and walked him into the house. "Stay in Raven Heart's sight for the rest of the day, understood?" When Harry didn't answer, he said softly, "This is for your own good." He patted Harry's shoulder and walked into the house.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Harry jumped, startled, when Aaron and Kelvin ran up to him. "Yes?" Harry asked warily.

"There's a meeting going on in the house," Kelvin, age fifteen, said. He had dark black hair and light brown eyes with dimples that showed whenever he smiled.

"So?" Harry was puzzled.

"We'll listen in," Aaron told him, grinning. "Draco's already agreed."

Harry bit his lip. If Draco was going to do it, then he would too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Draco was whispering to Kelvin. Joseph, Peter, Kelvin, Aaron, and Draco and Harry were eavesdropping on Swift Arrow talking with Raven Heart and Severus.

"They won't find us as long as we stay quiet," Aaron, the oldest of all of them, assured. He was soon turning seventeen. His blue-gray eyes fit well with his hazel-brown hair.

A loud crash denied his words a few seconds after them. The boys turned to see Joseph, a young boy around the age of thirteen, had knocked over a huge barrel. The water crashed over the boys, soaking them. Harry and the other boys screamed. The water was icy cold. They ran, shivering, into the house - not their smartest idea. Swift Arrow was standing in front of them, arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Please don't tell me you were eavesdropping," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. At the guilty looks of the boys, he sighed once more. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine," Harry and Aaron said immediately at the same time. "Harry, you don't have to try and take the blame," Aaron said gently. He looked up at Swift Arrow. "It was my idea, Swift Arrow, I can promise you that."

Swift Arrow eyed Aaron. "Come with me, young man," he told him. Aaron, giving the other boys a weary smile, followed Swift Arrow into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter three<strong>

**Please review! I haven't gotten any yet :(**


	4. Feelings Deep Inside

**Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling**

**Special thanks to ZivaDavid123 for being my first reviewer! :)**

* * *

><p>"Well? What did he do?" Joseph demanded. Draco leaned forward, looking a bit curious but Harry shifted back a bit, not very eager to make new friends other than Draco.<p>

"Nothing much," Aaron answered, grimacing. "Just lectured me for a bit, said that I had to help Red Fox care for the farm animals. Also mentioned that I was the oldest so I had to be a role model for the others."

"Serves you right, I think."

The boys looked up. The girls had arrived. The one who had spoken was Julie. The other boys had told Harry about her. She had dark brown hair and soft green eyes that reminded Harry of his mother. She was known for her sharp tongue, but under all of that she was kind and warmhearted. "What do you want?" Peter asked rudely.

"Yeah. If you have nothing to say, shove off, ladies," Kelvin added, grinning.

"Boys," Melody said, rolling her eyes and exchanging a scornful look with Maria.

"Girls," Joseph replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"Do stop arguing, all of you."

They all whirled around. Roaring Fire, Swift Arrow's son, was leaning against a tree trunk, arms crossed at his chest. He was eyeing them with his ash-gray eyes which made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable. "They started it," Peter pointed out. "We were talking. They had no business of starting the argument."

Roaring Fire sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Please do spare me from a headache and go do your work. Not with your usual partners, mind you. Aaron and Melody will be partners, Peter and Julie, and Harry and Maria. Joseph, Draco, and Kelvin, you'll be partners since there aren't enough girls. Now get or I'll double your work."

They all rushed off. They had more than enough work already. "I except you to show the newbies how to do it!" Roaring Fire called after them.

"What's our job?" Harry asked Maria curiously.

"Wood chopping," Maria answered, making a face. "It aches like hell. Here. Wear this or you'll get a sunburn and pass out." She tossed him a cap which he managed to catch and put it on.

"I've never done this before," Harry said, watching Maria pick up an ax. She began to chop.

"Well, you can saw. It's not too hard, though you may want to wear those dragon-hide gloves just in case," Maria answered. Harry nodded, thanking her. Once again she blushed and he was confused at that. He began to saw and found out that it wasn't as easy as it looked. He handed Maria some sliced logs and she resumed chopping.

"That's enough for tonight's campfire."

They both turned around. Pale Storm was standing behind them. "Good work, you two." She eyed Harry's arms, which were red from the heat he wasn't used to. "Come with me. I'll get you something for those."

Harry smiled at Maria and her cheeks turned pink. She turned and ran off. Harry followed Pale Storm into the house. She came over with a bowl of something white. "Er - what is this?" Harry asked awkwardly as Pale Storm began to rub the stuff on his arms and legs.

"Milk," Pale Storm answered, smiling a bit. "You'll have to take a shower after this, though. The cold milk helps soothe the burns."

"Here you go, lad." Swift Arrow handed him a small bowl containing of ice cubes. "You'll feel better when you finish those off."

So Harry lay on the couch, sucking on the ice cubes. At one point he had fallen asleep and woke several times when Pale Storm applied the milk again.

"Harry. Harry, wake up."

Harry blinked. Severus was looking down at him, his eyes filled with amusement as he noticed the milk. "It's nearly dinnertime. Go and take a shower and come downstairs."

"Wait!"

At Swift Arrow's voice he paused. "Raven Heart will go with you." Raven Heart walked over. Harry blushed. Raven Heart was probably coming with him to make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself again like he had yesterday. With an uncomfortable glance at the man he hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dinner, in Harry's opinion, was delicious. Aaron and Melody had caught some rabbits and that had been the main course for dinner. Draco had been a bit unsure about the food, but as soon he tried it he loved it. Joseph, Kelvin, and Draco had gone scavenging for other foods. They had come back with baskets of corn, berries, and mushrooms. Aaron was wrapping the potatoes in tinfoil with Melody and throwing it in the fire.<p>

"Is the food good?" Severus sat down beside him. He was holding his own plate of meat and corn.

"I suppose. It's not something I'm-"

"Yeah," Draco interrupted. "It's great."

Harry gave him an annoyed look. Draco grinned sheepishly at him. Harry, giving Draco a smack at the back of his head, said, "It's something I'm used to, but it's great."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Swift Arrow sat down on the other side of Harry. "It's unusual that we would get so many rabbits. Lucky, I suppose." Harry nodded absently. "Are you enjoying camp?" Harry couldn't find an answer to that question so he just shrugged. "You'll find out later, I suppose?" Harry nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aaron giving him a look. Something in the look made his stomach flip. He knew that look. He had seen it, so many times. It was a look of bitterness. But what had he done to Aaron?

"The feast is over," Swift Arrow announced, jerking him out of his thoughts. "The last to leave will put out the fire." He headed to the house.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked Harry as Severus left.

"Soon."

"I'm going. See you," Draco said.

"Yeah," Harry answered. Draco left, catching up with Severus. Harry stared into the crackling flames.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven Heart asked, sitting down beside him. His blue-gray eyes were fixed on him intently.

"Nothing much," Harry lied. Raven Heart raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything for a while.

"You know, I used to go to this camp when I was a boy your age," Raven Heart said quietly. "That's how I met Severus." He paused, hesitating, then continued. "I was unhappy and filled with hatred. My father had killed my mother. I was so desperate for revenge, but I didn't have to kill him myself. He went to Azkaban and died there. I felt better until I found out that my sister had died as well from the wounds my father gave her. It sent me into depression."

Harry was now listening carefully, his curiosity overpowering the stubbornness.

"I tried to commit suicide so many times, but Swift Arrow wouldn't allow me to just die like that. After a while, he grew exasperated and he followed me everywhere. And I mean everywhere." He made a face. "He wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by myself." Harry chuckled a bit and Raven Heart smiled. "But it saved me. He healed me. Not just the wounds I got from my father, but the ones inside my heart." He touched Harry's chest, just where his heart was beating. "He'll save you too. I know he can."

Raven Heart stood up and left, leaving Harry alone to think for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Four<strong>

**Please please review! I'll update much faster if you do! Please!**


End file.
